


A Doctor's Physician

by goldenrazzmatazz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Imagine having to be the nurse who had to take care of Chilton after he was eviscerated. At first, he’s cranky (because it hurts and he doesn’t want to show it) but you gradually realize he’s begun to anticipate your arrival and opens up to you. You like to go and look in on him before you leave for the night-he’s usually sleeping by then-and it’s all you can do to not go over and kiss him on the forehead so his dreams are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Physician

Frederick Chilton was an insufferable patient. He was the type of patient your professors would warn you about in medical school. He was constantly arguing with his nurses, refusing treatments, food or even their help with the simplest things. He was grumpy. All the time. So much that the other nurses had all refused to check on him, leaving you the job.

"Good afternoon, Mr Chilton. How are you feeling today?" You chirped as you walked into his hospital room, looking over your patient.

"It's Doctor Chilton, if you could please respect my credentials, that would be wonderful." Chilton snapped back, tilting his head away from you, "My intestines were literally pulled from my body, how do you think I would feel, Nurse (Y/L/N)?" 

'It seems he's decided not to take from his supply of morphine, how wonderful.' you thought to yourself as you looked the Doctor over.

"I assume you feel quite shitty, Doctor." You state quickly, catching his surprised glance at your vulgarity, "Before you say it, I know we're not supposed to swear in front of patients, but I think we all know you're not the ordinary run of the mill hospital patient." You give him a quick smile and a wink before turning around and walking to the end of the bed.

"If I discovered any of my employees were cussing in front of my patients, I would have them fired on the spot." Chilton mumbled, watching you as you checked over the clipboard at the end of his bed.

You let out a sigh. Of course he would be miserable no matter what, even if you tried to make a connection with him, you had heard rumors of Chilton's practice at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and you had to hold your tongue so not to make a snide comment about him karma being a bitch. 

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not your employee, isn't it , Doctor Chilton?" You responded, a tight lipped smile over your face as you walked over to check his vitals. They were normal, well, as normal as they could be given the circumstances.

You leaned over him, attempted to take a glance at the medical instruments on the other side of his bed, before he took in a sharp breath. You looked down, startled, and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip. You glanced over the rest of his body to see his hands gripping into the bedsheets, his knuckles gone white.

"How bad is the pain?" You demanded immediately, knowing that he had shown no signs of pain in front of the other nurses. Your mind instantly snapped to a possible infection in the wound-that would be a bitch to fix.

"No worse than usual." Chilton breathed out, practically panting as he slowly unclenched his fingers. You looked into his eyes and sighed. He was truly a handsome man, with short dark hair (which he probably always kept perfectly styled, but was currently a rumpled mess with hair laying across his forehead in a mock imitation of a school girls bangs) and brilliant blue eyes, but you could see the pain lying behind them.

"Frederick," You began, at tried not to smirk at his aggravation at your inability to call him by his title, "You're refusing to accept any sort of major pain killers, if you're in copious amounts of pain, you have to inform me."

You watched as for a moment, a scowl began to crawl it's way onto his face, but he relaxed. Instead, a weary look crossed his features. 

"Abel Gideon pulled out my intestines. I cannot just allow myself to lay here in a drug induced state until he comes back and," Chilton attempted to choke out, before a loud sob escaped him. You looked behind him to see the heart monitor increase it's speed, and you felt a stab of pity for the man.

Abel Gideon hadn't just taken the man's intestines, but his pride as well. The man laying on the cot in front of you couldn't possibly be the same man of accused of convincing innocent men they were murderers. This man was fragile, tip toeing on the edge of oblivion.

"You're out of harm's way here, Frederick." You whispered soothingly, and on a whim you pushed the hair resting over his face back. "He's not coming back, I promise." You continue, attempting to console the doctor.

"I did this to myself, you know." He stuttered in between sobs, "I tried to push him, I was sure it was him, he was," Chilton hiccuped, "I swore he was the ripper. I just wanted him to confess." Chilton stifled a wail and turned his face away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He had practically confirmed your suspicions, but the pure misery in his voice extinguished the anger that would have normally risen after hearing such a confession. You weren't a cruel person, and you knew that Chilton was in pure agony over his past actions. You shot a quick glance towards the door before lightly putting one of your hands around Chilton's chin and turned him towards you. He slowly opened his eyes, tear tracks still shining as you whispered,

"Listen, sweetie. You are safe now. If you fucked up before, big deal. Okay? You're safe." You leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, probably breaking about two dozen health regulations before handing him the box of tissues on the nightstand.

He grabbed the box, and gave you a grateful nod before quickly wiping his eyes,  
"I apologize, I do not usually lose composure." He uttered, looking at the back wall.

"Have you cried once since you got here?" You asked quietly, and seeing the shake of his head, "Honey, you can cry. It's therapeutic, you must know that." You teased lightly, and gathering courage from the light chuckle he let out you continued, "So it's okay to cry. You've had it pretty rough. Want to make a deal? If you get upset, or need somebody to talk to, you call me down here. Okay?" You offered, giving him a trusting smile.

"Okay." He whispered, nodding and you let a grin work it's way across your features.

"Perfect, I have to go check on the other patients, but I'll come by in bit." You explain as you turn around and walked out the door, hearing a light 'thank you' from the Doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly ten o'clock that night by the time your shift had ended, and in that time, the good Doctor had called you down three times. He had explained to you all about his experiences as a physiatrist, as head of the asylum, and had told you what had happened that night with Gideon.

Honestly, you felt blessed that Chilton had chosen you to confide in, and when he told you to simply call him Frederick, you were overjoyed. You were the first person he had really talked to since his arrival at the hospital, and your superiors were more than willing to allow you to stay with him if it was keeping him out of the nurses hair.

And so, as you walked through the abandoned halls of the hospital on your way out of the hospital, you allowed yourself to take a quick detour to where Doctor Frederick Chilton was being held. You took a peek through the window to see if the Doctor was okay.

He looked peaceful in sleep. His lack of scowl or glare made him look about ten years younger, and you fought the urge to smile. He looked so innocent, that it took everything you had to pull yourself away from the door to leave, instead of sneaking inside his room and kiss him on the forehead to protect him from the monsters that could only get him in his dreams.


End file.
